


Optimist

by monicawoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Evil Sam Winchester, F/M, Psychic Abilities, Season/Series 03-04 Hiatus, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby once had high hopes for her plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Optimist

Ruby liked to think she was an optimist.

When she'd decided to devote her existence to Lucifer - to bringing about his glorious return - she had known it would be difficult. She had known she'd have only Lilith as an ally (now that Azazel had been removed from the picture). However, she'd expected things with Sam to go a little differently...

Her plan had been simple: she'd make sure Sam slipped up and got a taste of her blood totally by accident. That would be enough to get him hooked, and then he'd come to her willingly. That part had gone according to plan too.

One night, when Sam was lost in grief and busy mouthing at her neck, she scratched him particularly deep and he bit down - just hard enough to draw blood. The thing is, he didn't pull back.

Ruby had expected him to stop within seconds of tasting her blood, to pull back and look at her with shocked, giant eyes. Full of disgust he'd apologize and swear to never do it again, and she'd console him and then a few weeks later she'd make sure it happened again.

Instead, he hadn't stopped. He didn't stop until he had to. He didn't stop until there wasn't any blood left. Then he fell asleep looking more at peace than Ruby had ever seen him.

Even back then, Ruby had still thought her plan was moving ahead. A lot faster than she'd expected sure, but that was a good thing, right? She'd told Sam she needed a week to replenish the blood and then he could have more. "Why wait?" Sam said, grabbed his jacket and left.

He came back later that night with two demons, drained them dry and announced: "I don't know what you're planning Ruby, but if you want to tell me - now - I won't be angry."

Ruby laughed hysterically at the memory. She really should have told him then, but he could have killed her...and that would have ruined everything. She looked over towards the door, waiting for Sam's return. He'd be back soon, she could feel him getting closer. They all could.

She didn't know how many were in here with her. It had to be at least a dozen, if not more. One of the newer additions was still trying to get free, but the rest had given up long ago. Demons all shared several flaws - chief among them though, she thought, was the naive belief that they were the top of the food chain.

Ruby was starting to have doubts about her plan.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Original thread: community.livejournal.com/spnquotefic/10967.html
> 
> Prompt:  
> Dean: Demons we know.


End file.
